Currents
by wecouldbeinfinite
Summary: Since the moment they laid eyes on each other, Derek and Lydia knew each other. The real question was how? Great plans for this story! First Teen Wolf fanfic! Lydia/Derek centered (the all-mighty sinking ship, *sob*) alongside the pack of course. Let me know what you think? If I should keep writing?
1. Chapter 1

She still remembers the first time she saw him. In fact, she wasn't even sure it was him. A massive being with red eyes and claws and dark hair. A low growl escaping his lips. Lydia was barely aware of who she was. Let alone where she was and why. But despite the dream-like state that she was in, she knew those eyes. Those lost, lonely eyes. She's seen them in her mirror a thousand times.

She remembers running towards those eyes. Dry leaves crunching under her bare feet. Her dark red hair was knotted and wild in the wind, her whole body was bare and free. She was so cold.

How had she gotten out in the woods at night? Her mind was blank; her memory fuzzy. She could barely remember her mother's face or her father's voice. Red eyes, red eyes, she remembered red eyes.

A long, low howl was ringing in Lydia's ears, as if the source of the sound was right beside her.

She turned and saw red.

And then she saw black.

He too remembers the first time he saw her. He caught the glitter in her hazel green eyes. He saw red. Red hair, blushing pink skin from the cold, and red blood from a bite mark. Derek's eyes widened. _Lydia_. It had to be her. A frantic call from Scott told him that she had disappeared from the hospital without a word and without any clothing. What they didn't know was where she was going. And there she was. In the flesh. Metaphorically and physically speaking. She had caught him staring. Her head cocked to the side as if she recognized him. As if she knew him from another time.

He stepped back. And he hated himself for it. He was barely an alpha for a day, yet he retreated. He had stopped in his place. A little girl was not going to make him falter.

He moved forward. Faster than the human eye could see. Until he was right behind her. Until he could smell her. Earthy undertones and the sweetness of her blood. Until he could practically taste her. He howled to notify the others of their location. And that was when she turned around. He expected to find fear written on her face. But he only found familiarity.


	2. Chapter 2

It took two whole days until Lydia finally resurfaced into the world. Stiles and his father had found her, or rather, Lydia had found them. She followed a voice, her name being repeated, softly and lovingly, until she stumbled through the trees and into bright lights and busy chatter.

"**Lydia!"** a voice called. She finally looked up, disappointment visible in her eyes. Stiles, it was Stiles. But that wasn't the voice she knew, wasn't the voice she was following. She swallowed her nerves and spoke out, her voice breaking - "well, is anyone going to get me a coat?"

xx

Despite the chaos that seemed to clutter his life recently, Derek still managed to keep an eye on Lydia during those two days. He never interfered, of course. He watched from a safe distance, so she could do no harm to others. But mostly so she did no harm to herself. At one point she even managed to stumbled upon his house, or the remains of it. She was so graceful, even in the state that she was, he couldn't help but stare. The overwhelming feeling of familiarity filled his empty chest. He hasn't felt anything in so long, let alone a positive feeling. She was like a hurricane. He didn't know whether he was alarmed or in awe.

xx

It was Lydia's first day back to Beacon Hill's High after.. the incident. She was not referring to what happened to her as anything else but a terrible case of bad luck. The doctors had told her that it was an animal attack, and that her body was simply trying to heal itself. _Yeah, by wandering around the woods completely naked _she would add silently. And besides, if it was such a horrible animal attack, how come she didn't even have a scar to prove it?

She walked up the old concrete stairs to the main entrance of the school, her best friend Allison beside her.

"You really don't remember anything?" she asked, concern written on her face.

Lydia sighed, already beginning her explanation that she's been telling everyone and anyone that asked.

"Personally, I don't care" she continued, "I lost nine pounds." She flashed a smile, hoping Allison would see it as sincere. She did.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked, still worried for her friend.

Lydia scoffed. Of course she was. She was Lydia Martin, goddammit, and she was no coward.

... But she was. She wasn't ready for this. She wanted nothing more than to be under her covers with her dog Prada nestled in her arms, drinking tea and getting lost in a book and to be left alone. She wasn't ready for all the questions; she could barely get through all of Allison's. Her parents were barely ever home, and with the sudden news that their daughter had gone completely psycho, it was an even bigger reason to not be there. Regardless of her feelings and her parent's constant absence, she was still made to go to school.

Lydia nodded to her friend as she stepped into the school. Even if she wasn't ready, she could still fake it. Confidence was key.

As she looked forward, she could see the mass of students already staring. She could only guess what was running through their minds. Her heart started beating rapidly, her hands were clammy. _Too late to go home?_ She wondered.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds" Allison whispered. Lydia nodded, blinking away her anxiety. She flipped her hair back and smiled. One of the many reasons she loved Allison: she was constantly her backbone.

She stepped forward to the crowd, showing no fear. Her heart said otherwise.

xx

He could hear her heart beat from miles away. The steady hum. Derek had woken up to it. Could hear her voice as if she were right next to him. _Personally I don't care._ Her heartbeat quickened. She was lying, he could tell. He could see flashes of her, past or present, he couldn't make out.

Derek sat up, his head pounding. He barely knew this girl. Why was she engraved in his mind?

Her heart beat was speeding up. She was afraid. Flashes of red kept crossing her mind, crossing his mind. Derek growled. It had hit him like a brick wall. He knew Peter had something to do with this. Peter that had gone after her. And now that he was dead, Derek had inherited his memories, his plans, and the many chess pieces that went with them.

Yet, he wasn't angry that Lydia was in his mind now. Wasn't angry that he needed to look after her, even though he already did before, without hesitation. He was angry at Peter. He was furious. He was planning something, even in his grave. Derek knew it. The real question was what?

**xxxxxx**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the favorites and reviews! I plan on having longer chapters. The prologue was just to see how people reacted. Which was a success :D I'm trying to get through season two, it's going to be the back story. Once it's all written down, the real fun begins :D I plan on having a chapter up everyday/every other day. Enjoy my fellow dydia shippers! x


	3. Chapter 3

Not even a week back into school and already Lydia had been in a fight with Jackson, been stared at by student and staff alike, and been called crazy on three separate occasions - by three people she didn't even know. _How completely rude_, she frowned as she walked towards the girls bathroom. She could already feel the tears welling in her eyes.

Of course, no one cared that her life was falling apart. It was high school. Everyone is looking out for themselves. She couldn't blame them. But it didn't make it any easier to understand.

She sat down on the toilet as a sob escaped her lips. She was never one to show weakness, but she couldn't help herself. She felt more alone than ever. But then the door opened. Lydia choked back another sob and called out - "hello?"

No answer. She went to dab her eyes and noticed feet under the door. Bare feet. "This is the girls room" she said confused, her voice broken. And like that, it was gone.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her as she wandered out of the bathroom, following whatever had just came in contact with her. She ran to the top of the stairs to see a tall man staring at the trophy case. She waited until walked away and turned the corned before she approached the case. Her fingers were outlining the different names until it stopped on one. _Peter Hale_. It was like someone had kicked her in her stomach. Memories flooded her mind. Red eyes, wandering towards her. That night, the night of the dance. The tears were already falling freely down her face.

xx

Derek was already striding towards his car. The second he heard her cry, he knew something was up. And if there's one thing Derek Hale isn't, it's someone who sits back and does nothing.

"If Erica did something, I swear" he said aloud. His mind was racing, a headache already forming. His car had just hit 80 miles per hour. A small smirk was painted on his lips. He could easily be going 90 on foot.

xx

When she finally composed herself, Lydia headed towards the cafeteria. She noticed Stiles and Scott in her line of vision, Allison nowhere to be seen. She continued walking towards them, the loud chatter around her drowning out her thoughts. Until she noticed the main attraction of the lunchroom. A tall blonde decked out in tight black leather. _How tacky_ Lydia muttered under her breath. The girl was making quite a scene. There was evident drool on all the boys faces. Including Stiles and Scott, as they sat there with a dazed look in their eyes. As the girl finally made her exit, and a grand one at that, Lydia slammed her hands on the table.

"What. the holy hell. is **that**." She demanded.

"It's.. Erica" Scott had whispered. He looked at Stiles, his face pale. They ran out of the cafeteria like a tornado, leaving Lydia with in a dust of confusion. She ran after them, not liking the fact that she was constantly left out of the loop.

She walked out the door, standing behind the two as they stared at the black Camaro that Erica was heading towards. She looked back and flashed a giant smile at the boys and her, before ducking into the car.

The man driving the car had glanced over, smiling. Lydia could feel memories crawling up her spine. She knew that smile. How did she know that smile? And then he took off the aviators on his face, his eyes falling on Lydia. His smile quickly faded. He nodded slightly, before stepping on the gas and peeling away. She was left in the dust, yet again, full of confusion.

Scott had turned to her, looking questionable.

"Who.. was that?" Lydia had barely been able to say.

"You knew him. How did you know him?" Stiles questioned, bewildered.

"Who was that?" she repeated, despite already knowing the answer.

Scott confirmed the undeniable. "That was Derek Hale."

xx

"I don't know what to do, Derek. One second she's fine, the next she's screaming about red eyes in the ice" Scott said, and then lowered his voice "how could she know? Could she know?"

Derek rubbed his temple in frustration. He couldn't lie. "Yes, she knows. But she's not stupid. She's not going to say anything."

"How do you _know?"_ Scott demanded.

"If she were to ramble on about red eyes, she'll appear even more delusional than before. She's not going to risk that." He answered. "Look, call me if it gets worse. I'm a little busy at the moment." And with that, he hit 'end'. His eyes caught with the young man he's been following.

"Boyd, right? Just the person I was looking forward" Derek smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the same nightmare every night. She couldn't escape the overwhelming feeling of doom that grabbed at her ankles. She was always running. Always in darkness. But no matter how fast she ran, she was never fast enough. Claws closed around her throat, a sick smile full of fangs, red eyes burning into her mind. She took a final breath and-

"Time to get up!"

Lydia's mother strolled into her daughters room, eager to get her daughter up and ready. The sooner Lydia was off to school, the sooner Mrs. Martin could get away.

Lydia groaned, her heartbeat finally slowing down. It's one thing to have the same reoccurring nightmare every night, it's another to be running on two hours of sleep every day. "Go away" she mumbled.

The irritation was evident in her mother's voice. "You're going to be late for your appointment with the school counselor. Remember? We had a deal."

Thankful that her mother couldn't see her, Lydia rolled her eyes. Her mother was always like this. Heaven forbid her daughter is having a mental breakdown; she just has to go and dump her on some other poor soul like the school's guidance counselor, rather than be there for her herself.

"Remember, I told you I was fine" she shot back.

"Lydia, please" her mother sighed, pulling back the covers. Blood stains covered the bed. Lydia looked down, her stomach in her throat.

"What did you do?" Lydia's mother shouted, grabbing her wrist, checking each side, before finally noticing her knuckles. Glass and clots of blood ran down her hand.

"Lydia, sweetheart-" her mother was saying, as the glass mirror caught her eye. Tears were already in Lydia's eyes, as she stared at the broken mirror.

xx

As she sat in the waiting room, gloves covering her only reminder of the morning's horror story, she couldn't help but notice the boy next to her. He was fidgeting, and every 20 seconds he would glance over at her. She had kept count for the last five minutes.

"Nice gloves" he finally said.

"Thank you" Lydia replied, smirking. If there's one thing that can build her confidence, it's a pretty boy taking notice of her. Of course, he ruined the moment with asking why she was here. "We don't have to be ashamed of it" he said, as if it made up for his inquisitive question.

She could feel herself glaring at him. "I have an acute phobia of people prying into my personal life. You?" She spat. Before he had the chance to answer, the counselor came to the door. "Are you ready, Lydia?"

Without a glance back, she walked to the room and disappeared behind the door. As the door close, she didn't see the red eyes on the boy in his seat, smiling wickedly.

xx

It was a day of complete Hell and Lydia could barely contain her tears long enough to get out of her car and watch the lacrosse game. She kept replaying the meeting with Ms. Morell, the french teacher slash new guidance counselor. She had this smug look on her face that royally pissed Lydia off.

"Do you trust them?" She had asked her of her friends. Of course she automatically answered. Even though they never trusted her. Never kept her in the loop. Her face falling, Ms. Morell warned "you should still be cautious."

"Why? Because sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most?" She fired without hesitation. Ms Morell had looked up, her mouth ajar.

"Indeed" she said, a look of bewilderment on her face. "Did you read that somewhere?"

Lydia replied "I don't know." And she didn't. It truly came out of nowhere, just rolled off her tongue. She quickly left the office, noticing that the boy that sat beside her was nowhere to be seen.

She was tired of being the victim. She was tired of being alone. Another sob escaped her lips, and she hated herself even more for it. All she did now was cry.

"Hey Lydia, what's wrong?" A voice called. Lydia closed her eyes and sighed, before rolling up the window. Stiles, he was always finding her like this. He knocked on the window, "Lydia, come on!"

"Go away" she cried, even more embarrassed now. "I don't want anybody to see me cry."

"Look, you shouldn't care if anyone sees you cry." He sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry." he answered.

Lydia blushed, a small smile on her lips. Even in the worst of it, he always managed to make her feel better. She rolled the window down, and hesitated.

"You're going to think I'm crazy.." She started.

He reassured her, before adding "can you give me five minutes? I'll be right back, we can talk about anything. Just five minutes," he pleaded, before running towards the school.

Lydia sighed, sitting back in her car. Waiting, always waiting, everyone always asking her to wait. She was tired of waiting. She turned the engine off, before opening the door and stepping out into the frosty air. She looked towards the school, a door just closing. _No more waiting_, she thought to herself, before heading towards the school.

What she wasn't prepared to find as she stumbled into the pool area was Stiles and another man in the middle of the it, barely staying afloat.

"Stiles.. what's going on.." She said cautiously.

"Are you kidding me? Why is she here?" the man growled at Stiles.

"Lydia! I said five minutes! Why can't you just wait in your car and not be difficult for two seconds?" Stiles yelled, irritation laced in his voice.

Lydia glared at the two. "Clearly you're going to be a lot longer then five minutes. Besides, don't talk about someone who can hear perfectly fine." She looked at the other man. His eyes went right through her. Those eyes...

"Lydia, run! You need to run!" Stiles started screaming. She looked behind her and screamed.

A large creature, with a long tail and scales, was crawling towards her. She was backing up slowly, trying to formulate a plan when someone, or something, jumped in front of her. A loud roar shook the whole room. It had stood up, letting out another horrifying scream before charging. The reptilian creature had thrown the other creature across the room, into the tall mirror by the doors. She could see the creatures glowing yellow eyes, as it stood up and held a piece of mirror to the reptile. It crawled towards him, and paused. It was like it had never seen its face before. It stepped back, and looked around the room. It's eyes fell on Lydia, before slithering away.

Lydia fell to her knees, terror taken over her body as she shook violently. She could see Scott pulling Stiles out of the water, and then the man.

"Derek" she said, more as a statement than a question. The man looked at her and nodded.

"Lydia. Nice to finally formally meet you." He smiled, walking up to her and taking her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is" Scott groaned as Stiles scrolled through pages on a laptop. Lydia was standing behind him, looking at the thick context that seemed to be in latin. She looked at Derek approaching, his eyes never leaving hers. Erica matched his stride.

"It's called the Canima." His eyes finally moved from hers, as he looked at Scott.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked, a sound of disbelief.

"No," he smirked. "Only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"Wait, it doesn't know what it is?" Scott asked.

"Or who." Derek added, his eyes darkening.

"What else do you know?" Stiles pressed.

"Just stories.. rumors.." He paused. "It's like an..."

"abomination." Stiles finished, looking down. Derek only nodded.

Lydia finally stepped in, irritation and horror building inside of her. "Is no one going to address the _abomination_ that stepped in front of me? The _abomination_ that _morphed_ back into Scott?"

"Lydia-" Scott protested, clearly defensive.

"Can somebody please tell me why this is happening?" She looked at Derek. His mouth was a hard line, his eyes not giving anything away.

"It's the cliche tail of the american werewolf" Stiles joked.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Lydia muttered, looking up to see Derek's small smile.

"Take her home" he told Stiles "and fill her in. Briefly."

"Derek-" Scott interjected. "We need to work together on this." Derek glared at him as he continued. "There's something scarier, faster, and stronger than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

Derek growled. "I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it."

xx

After Scott and Stiles explained, or tried to explain what was happening in Beacon Hills, the drive back to her house was silent. Lydia shifted in her seat, glancing in the back at Scott, who leaned his head against the window with his eyes closed. Stiles had the radio on low as he mumbled to himself. He finally pulled in to her driveway, and as she got out, Scott finally spoke again.

"I'm really sorry that I got you involved, Lydia. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

Lydia smiled and nodded. "It's okay. My best friend is a daughter of long-time werewolf hunters. Her boyfriend is a werewolf. All the missing kids at school are werewolf hunters. Stiles is.." She looked at him and he cocked his head to the side "well, Stiles. And I'm just the crazy girl that went streaking in the woods." Stiles went to say something but she held her hand up.

"I'm really tired. Thank you for the ride. I'll see you guys." she finished and turned towards her front door. She took note of the emptiness of the driveway and sighed to herself. _Guess mother and father will be gone for the night. _

It wasn't until after she showered, changed, and gotten into bed that she finally started crying again. While she was happy to finally be apart of the group for once, she was also terrified. Scott said it all started with a bite. Wasn't she bitten too?

_By an animal,_ she kept telling herself. But it didn't soothe her nerves. And when a loud scratch came from her window, she almost had a heart attack. She stayed quiet, hoping it was just her imagination. But 45 seconds later (she kept count), another scratch. She held her breath, leaning towards her dresser to grab her field hockey stick from middle school.

"Who's there!" She called, hoping that her voice sounded calm and in control. "I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it!"

She drew the curtains with the stick to see a tall, lean figure in a black leather jacket gazing in.

"Last time I checked, that's a stick. Not a bat." The all-too-familiar voice said.

Lydia scowled, before opening the window. "Last time I checked, normal people used the front door. Not the second story window."

"Last time I checked, I'm not a normal person." Derek shot back and smiled, causing Lydia to temporarily blank out.

"Well.. yeah." She finally said, before sitting on her bed. "Why are you here, Derek?"

"You wanted to know what was happening. I'm here to try and answer."

xx

"You saw me... when... I was... in the woods?" Lydia gasped, a look of horror on her face. Her face was beat red as she hid behind a pillow.

Derek laughed, a deep sound coming from his stomach. "Relax, I kept my eyes on yours."

"Red eyes..." she reminisced. Red eyes was one of the few things she remembered from those two days. Somehow, they didn't terrify her. Not like the other ones.

"Yes. When you see a wolf with red eyes, you're looking at an alpha. If you see a wolf like Scott, a beta, they have golden eyes. And then some wolves have blue eyes and.." he trailed off. His eyes closed as he took a breath. Lydia knew not to press it. Instead, she put her hand over his, for comfort.. and almost protectively.

"Did you.." she started, before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What? Did I what?" Derek pressed.

Lydia looked at him, taking in all his features. He was handsome, of course. Black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. A bright smile. A thick jawline. He wore a leather jacket and a black t-shirt and blue jeans. But she couldn't help but notice the smaller details. A scar above his left eyebrow. A scratch under his lip. She longed to reach out and trace it with her finger, to make it better, to take away any of his pain, physical and mental alike. She finally met his eyes.

"Did you feel it? The familiarity. It's like I knew you from a time before.." she let out a small laugh. "Of course, I didn't know you. I **don't **know you," she corrected. "I mean, how many girls do you know that prance around in the nude? Wait, don't answer that." She went to say something else but was stopped by a single finger placed on her lips.

"Yes," he said. "I felt it, too. I don't know why. But every time I see you, I look in your eyes and I'm surrounded by an overbearing sense of familiarity."

It took Lydia a minute and a half to realize she was still holding her breath.

* * *

** Hi everyone C: Sorry about the wait! I've been crazy busy at work, open to closing shifts :/ Next chapter should be up either tomorrow night or Sunday morning, depending on what time I get done work! Hope you're enjoying my story :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate criticism, good or bad, and I appreciate everyone taking time to read my story! Love you all xx

PS. What did you guys think of Episode 9 (season 3) !? Totally made me cry! (And make me come up with a bunch of ideas for future chapters!)


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia woke with a jolt, her eyes focusing in the pitch black. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. _Please be safe, please be safe_ she repeated to herself as she took a deep breath. When she finally realized she was safe in her bed, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She went to pull the blanket up to snuggle in, when she realized it wasn't her down comforter covering her but a coarse yet smooth piece of fabric. Lydia sat up, confused, and leaned across her bed to turn the light on. Her eyes fell on what was enveloping her body: a large, worn out black leather jacket. Her heart jumped. _Derek._ The memory flooded back to her. Derek Hale, in the flesh, in her room, confirming that she wasn't crazy. That he, too, had felt the familiarity in those lonesome woods. Lydia would have never thought that those horrible, terror-filled nights could result in something so positive, so.. comforting. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers up and down the zipper.

"My darling little girl" a voice sighed, as body movements shifted the bed. A shiver ran down Lydia's spine. Four little words paralyzed her. After seconds that felt like years, she slowly turned to face the man that has been haunting her dreams. "You're clearly not seeing the whole picture. Let me show you, love. Intentions, in fact, are not always golden."

"Who are you" she managed to ask, her voice shaking. "Why-"

"You know who I am" the man smiled, a twinkle in his piercing eyes.

Lydia nodded, tears already welling in her eyes. She hated that she looked weak in front of this man, this _monster. _But she was no match for a man like Peter Hale.

xx

Derek growled in frustration as he stepped over the convulsing boy. Erica and Isaac stared at him in disbelief.

"Well now what?" Erica snarled, kicking at the body. Derek glared, not knowing how to answer the question himself. _Now what? _He was so positive that the creature attacking Beacon Hills, the Canima, was Jackson. He was already a serpent, why not add the realistic features? So positive, in fact, that he went with his instincts and poisoned the boy, rather than thinking this whole idea through. He cleared his mind of the constant feeling of failure and doubt as he stepped towards Jackson, who was completely immobile and staring up at him in horror. Derek crouched down, and whispered "You're still a snake, Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for." He walked away and could hear the laughter from his pack. It was a cruel act, sure, but when was he ever nice? He took one last look at the boy on the ground. For someone who acted so strong, he was so weak. His mind traveled to Lydia, irritated that she couldn't have had someone stronger to protect her, to be there for her. She wouldn't even be in the predicament that she was in now. Clearly something was wrong with her but -

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Fuck" was all that he managed to get out.

xx

He was everywhere. Following Lydia like a plague. He was taunting her, appearing in every class. His eyes glowing from the hallway. Claws running down the chalkboard. Peter even had enough nerve to come face to face with her, controlling her, making her scream in fear.

"Earth to Lydia!" Mr. Finstock's yelled, causing Lydia to snap back into focus. She opened her eyes to a full class staring at her. She turned around to see words written sporadically across the board, chalk in her hand.

"Okay then" he laughed nervously, before addressing the class. "Anyone else want to try answering? This time in English?"

The whole classroom erupted in a fit of laughter as Lydia made her way back to her seat, biting back tears that threatened to fall. She looked at the board, a clean, green board with only three words written.

_Watch. Your. Back. _

xx

"If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm going to turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." Stiles threatened, turning to Isaac, who sat calmly next to him. He was even smiling.

Lydia watched them from two lab tables over, wondering why they were acting so weird, along with Scott and Allison and the Erica girl. She sighed as the feeling of being watched began to wash over her again. _If that damn Peter does not leave me alone,_ twisting the cap off of the chemical container.

Two lab partners later, she was seated next to Isaac himself. He smiled genuinely at her, telling her she looked very pretty today. Lydia rolled her eyes and sat down, remembering Allison's warning to not talk to him.

20 minutes later, she had created the crystal that Mr. Harris explained, without any help from the boy next to her. "You can even eat it" the teacher said. Lydia shrugged as she brought the crystal to her mouth.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, his chair flying back behind him.

All eyes were on him and Lydia. She looked at him, irritation and confusion wrapped together in one cold glare.

"What?" She snapped. He only looked at her, before mumbling an apology and sitting down. She returned to the crystal, opening her mouth and taking a bite. She smiled as the taste of strawberries filled her mouth.

Scott glanced outside, easily spotting Derek and his black Camaro. He was leaning against his car, looking distraught and miserable. _What else is knew_, Scott thought. He approached him after class.

After taking Boyd out, he charged at Derek.

"You can't DO this." Scott

"I can't let her live!" Derek yelled, his voice breaking. Scott looked at him, taking note of his facial features. Derek looked physically in pain. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in three days. His eyes were dull. He was wearing a permeant frown on his face.

"I was hoping to convince you" Scott reasoned "but you don't seem so entirely convinced yourself." He paused, noticing Derek's eyes look up, an almost un-noticeable nod following. "I know you don't want to follow through on this, Derek. Stop it before it stops."

Derek was quiet for a long time before turning to Boyd, telling him to head back to his house. He finally looked at Scott before muttering an apology and an "I can't" before following Boyd.

xx

For the rest of the day, Lydia was guarded and guided by Stiles, Allison and surprisingly, Jackson. Every time she questioned them, they would reassure her that everything was totally fine and then followed by intense whispers between the three of them.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, where's Scott?" Lydia mumbled as she followed Stiles to the front door. Allison and Jackson fell in place behind them, whispering to one another.

After getting into the house and Stiles locking every single lock - "there's been a lot of break ins. And.. a murder!" - Jackson pulled her to another room.

"So.. you never gave me back my key" He said, looking right through her. Her heartbeat quickened, a wave of anger and hurt crashing into her.

"Are you kidding me?" She said, her voice higher than she wanted.

"Why didn't you give it back?" he pressed, oblivious to her feelings.

"After all the things I've been through in the past week and all you're worried is a key? Jesus Christ, Jackson, who are you?"

He glared at her, not missing a beat before asking if she still had it.

"Not" she spat back.

He looked at her chest, his eyes slowly widening. "Your heart beat quickened. You just lied to me."

Lydia stepped back as he began to yell. "You ruin everything for me, Lydia. You're the one that changed the tape. My moment finally came and you took it from me. You edited out the most important part. You're pathetic!"

She cried out, as if he had stabbed her through the heart. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jackson, but fine. If you need it so badly, here." She took the key that dangled on a chain around her neck and pulled it softly over her head. She threw at it him, before spitting out "I hate you."

He smiled softly. "No you don't."

She paused, forgetting he knew she had lied before. "I should. I should hate you. I should hate you so much." She choked back a sob.

"No, you shouldn't." He frowned, looking down. He stayed there a moment, not knowing what to say next. He finally left the room as Lydia fell to her knees, tears flowing down her face. She could feel her heart breaking all over again.

xx

Derek paced outside backdoor, listening to the exchange between Lydia and Jackson. He swallowed his anger. There was nothing he would have loved more than to barge into that room and beaten Jackson to a bloody pulp. But he couldn't. He wasn't here for Jackson. He was here for her. It dawned on him that this whole plan would never go through. The second he heard her cry, something in him snapped. He knew in the moment of her complete weakness that he would do whatever it took to protect this girl.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter :/ It was kind of a filler, I needed to get through this part (which would be Season 2, Episode 5). Anywho, more up later tonight/tomorrow! Oh and do you guys ever notice that Derek, along with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all have leather jackets in this episode? It's like they're little uniform :D Aha I'm cracking up laughing, I'm sorry


	7. Chapter 7

All she heard were sounds of wailing. Lydia peaked her head out of the room, loud crashing noises coming from downstairs. "What's happening?" She called, her heart in her throat. Allison appeared out of nowhere.

"Get back! Someone's trying to break in. Go. Lydia, go!" The franticness in her voice told Lydia that she was not joking around. She nodded, her heart pounding. She ran back into the room. That's when she realized Jackson was no longer there. She locked herself into the closet as she dialed 911 desperately. And then there was complete darkness.

She was shaking violently. She heard crash through the door. Allison. And another girl. She could hear them exchanging words. A loud laugh. And then a crash. Lydia held her breath, before finally opening the door. Slowly. She saw a mess of blonde hair and a body, not moving. She held in a scream as she ran past the body, taking the stairs two at a time. She stumbled out the door, where all eyes turned to her. Stiles and Allison, and surprisingly Scott were all standing together. Boyd and Derek were standing a few feet away from them. They all looked frightened, all but Derek. He looked furious.

She finally found her voice as she yelled "Can somebody **please **tell me what the hell is going on?"

xx

Allison guided her towards her car, Derek falling in step behind her. They helped her into the passenger seat as she the adrenaline ran through her body. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Turn the heat up" Derek demanded. Allison obliged. He kneeled down beside Lydia, exhaling loudly. "I'd give you my jacket" he said more softly, turning to Lydia "but I've seemed to misplaced it." Lydia let out a small laugh, and smiled up at him. She saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Will you get her home safe?" He said to Allison, standing up. "And try to calm her down?"

"Obviously" Allison answered, rolling her eyes. He looked at Lydia one more time, giving her a reassuring smile before turning back to Scott. Allison slid into the drivers seat and looked at Lydia.

"Ready to get home?" Concern was written all over her face. Lydia nodded vigorously. She watched as her best friend put the car in drive, and peeled out of the driveway. She glanced out the window to see Derek watching the car. She could see Scott and Stiles both turned towards him, their mouths moving. He wasn't paying them any attention. Their eyes locked, and a small blush made it's way up her neck. She could have sworn she saw him smile.

xx

It was only after Allison gave Lydia the big speech about her "grand first love and how important it is to keep what she knows to herself" and dropped her off at home (empty as usual), that she allowed herself to break down (yet again). She curled up on the sofa and held her face in her hands and cried. Out of the loop, once again. She couldn't even keep up with her friends, let alone herself. And while her best friend had found her soulmate at age seventeen, Lydia couldn't even be her true self around a guy. Her problems, some more complicated and severe than others, were mixing together and slowly tearing her apart.

"Doomed to be alone forever" she muttered to herself as her dog barked at the backdoor. Lydia stayed on the sofa for a few more moments before collecting herself and treading towards the patio door. She let her dog out and stepped out behind her.

"Hurry up!" She called to the dog before adding, "you're all but six pounds."

Seconds passed by like hours. _How long does it take an animal to do it's business, _Lydia thought, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Prada?" She called, walking towards the back corned of her backyard. "Prada" She called again, her voice catching. After the night's events, she was already on-guard.

But her fear subsided as a boy, an all-too-familiar boy strolled out from the open passage way carrying her puppy dog. "Lose something?" He smiled at her.

She was standing by her back door, unsure of how to feel about this boy.

"Everything okay?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She sighed, "okay meaning what?"

"Okay meaning.. are you okay?" he tried again. He stepped towards her, and she stepped back.

"Why did you do that?" He sounded hurt.

"Do what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You stepped back."

"You stepped forward." She challenged.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you." He smiled.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "Maybe I don't want you too."

"Does that mean maybe I could?" He sounded so hopeful. She half admired his attempts. No matter how many times he was shot down, he kept trying.

"If you want me to punch you in the throat." She smiled sweetly.

He frowned, looking around. He reached out towards her, pulling a small lavender flower off the vines on the porch.

"Could I give you a flower?" He asked. She smiled, but when she went to take it from him, he pulled back.

"Promise to keep it? If I ask you tomorrow if you have it and you say 'no', I'm going to be really hurt." He looked at her, truly looked at her. The electricity between them was intense.

"If I don't" she started, leaning towards him and plucking the flower out between his fingers, "I'll lie."

xx

School was dragging by for Lydia. She was being followed through the halls by Stiles who begged her to tell him about Jackson's real parents. She met every question to a firm 'no.' He finally got the hint and left her alone. She was unloading all her books into her locker as a familiar figure approached her.

"Busy after school?" The boy asked. She smiled as she turned to see the boy from last night. "Always" She answered.

He smirked, moving closer towards her. This time she didn't step back. "Well unbusy yourself. I want to talk to you. Actually, I want to show you something." She looked at him questionably, unsure of what his intentions were. He moved closer, his lips brushing her ear. "And bring your flower." He pulled back and smiled, before walking away, leaving a confused Lydia standing with books in her hands.

xx

Lydia couldn't believe herself as she walked towards the deserted house. Only a few minutes behind hers, just like he said. She went to knock on the front door, surrounded by large white pillars. But the door opened on its own. She hesitated before walking inside. The house was completely empty, vacant of furniture or any sign of life. Leaves cluttered the hardwood floors.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Over here". She turned to see the boy appear out of nowhere. He grinned as he stepped towards her.

"Is this your house?" she asked, confused.

"It was" he answered cryptically. "Did you bring your flower?" He asked, giving her no time to speak.

Her smile faded. "I couldn't find it" she mumbled. He reached out, sliding his hand under her chin and raising her head to meet his eyes.

"It's okay" he reassured. "But since you don't have it, I'm gonna need that kiss." He leaned towards her, his lips hovering over hers, waiting for her okay. She swallowed her nerves and closed her eyes as she felt cold lips press onto hers gently. It wasn't until she opened her eyes again that she realized how deeply in trouble she was.

Darkness surrounded her. She was no longer in the large, open house that was filled with the evening light. She was standing in a cold, dusty basement. There wasn't a boy in front of her anymore. A man who appeared to be severely burned was smiling at her. "Is something wrong?" it asked. She was stepping back, her feet tripping together to get away faster. She knew this man. Even with the burns that covered his entire face, she knew those eyes.

"Peter. Oh God. It was you. It's been you." She said all at once, before letting out a loud scream.

xx 

Twenty miles away, Scott and Derek were in deep discussion. Erica was passed out in Stiles arms, healing and safe despite her appearance.

"We're going to catch him" Scott declared, "not kill him."

Derek crossed his arms, his irritation showing. "And?" He questioned. Scott went to speak but stopped, as a scream ripped through the air. It brought both boys to their knees. Fear crept up Derek's back, as a rapid heartbeat filled his ears.

Oh God, he thought, recognizing the heartbeat. _Lydia._


	8. Chapter 8

There were only minutes left before Derek and his beta showed up. Peter could hear their footsteps from miles away. He had to act now, and it had to be fast. He walked slowly towards the girl. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. She was lost inside her mind. She was visibly shaking, terror spreading through her body. He could almost taste it.

He slowly sat down next to her, far enough to not cause her alarm, close enough that he could feel her body radiating heat. "I am so sorry, Lydia" he began. "This all must be very confusing." He waited for a reaction, but there was nothing. Her eyes were off in the distance. Her breathing was steady. If it wasn't for her heartbeat giving her away, she would look almost serene.

"At least you know you're not actually crazy." He smirked. He was quiet for a moment, still waiting for her to speak. But nothing. She said nothing. "Well, not completely." He leaned towards her, taking her hair in his hands. He twirled her strawberry blonde locks between his burned fingers, smiling fondly at her.

"I had a plan, you know. It was a great plan. But if there's one thing I learned, it's to always have a backup plan. And when your body rejected the bite, your immunity proved to me that you are exactly the girl I thought you were." Her eyes finally found his. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "You, my dear, are going to do great things. Such potential" he rambled on, happy to finally have her complete attention. "But, like everything in life, it comes at a cost. Remember me" he whispered, the footsteps reminding him of his limited time. He kissed her cheek and backed away slowly. His heart was buzzing with excitement. Well, it would be, if it were beating.

xx

Derek and Scott burst through the door of the old Hale house. Derek searched frantically for the source of her heartbeat. He could smell her. He could smell her since the day his eyes first found hers in the forest. _Strawberries and honey._

"Lydia!" Scott shouted, fear laced in his voice. A loud crash came from the basement. Derek didn't hesitate. His feet flew down the stairs, not even touching the first six steps. He stopped at the end, spotting Lydia at the far end of the room. She was sitting against the wall, staring at something behind Derek. He looked but only saw another wall. He approached her slowly. As he got closer, he noticed the state that she was in. She was shaking. Her skin was blackened with dirt. She wasn't wearing shoes. Derek's heart fell. She looked like a lost kitten. He kneeled by her side, whispering her name. She wasn't responding. She was so far gone.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked from the staircase. He was afraid to get too close. Derek didn't answer, only turned his back to the beta.

"Lydia, come back to me" he whispered. It was only seconds before Lydia gasped, and looked straight into his eyes. She opened her hands, revealing at least fifty lavender flower petals. She was sobbing as Derek closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms.

xx

Derek had carried the girl back to her home in his arms. She was sleeping silently. He listened to her heartbeat as he walked, bu-bum bu-bum, matching each of his steps. Scott had already disappeared back to where Erica and Stiles were. When he finally arrived to her house, he was thankful to see an empty driveway. He had Lydia over his shoulder as he made his way to the second story. He pressed on the window and let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the window to her room was open. He pulled her back into his arms as he guided her through, laying her gently on the bed before closing the window and locking it.

"Now what" he muttered, unsure of how to address the situation. She was in dire need of a shower, the dirt was caked on every inch of her skin, but she showed no signs of waking in the near future. He already knew what had to be done, but he wasn't exactly thrilled, despite the swirling feeling in his stomach. He pulled her into his arms again and guided her towards the bathroom. Safely inside, he turned the nozzle of the shower until warm water start coming out of the faucet. He took a deep breath before pulling her sweater off both arms and her dress over her head. He tried not to look but couldn't help but noticing the pale pink lace bra and matching underwear she was wearing. He blushed furiously, not daring to remove the remaining clothing on her. He placed her into the tub and grabbed at pink and purple and blue bottles, not sure which were shampoo and which were body wash. He did his best as he poured the liquid into his hands and ran them over her skin, cleaning away all the dirt. When he was finally done, he reached for a big cotton towel and wrapped it around her body. _She's so tiny,_ he thought to himself, picking her up once more and bringing her back to her room. He found a pair of sweatpants lying on the ground and found a plain gray tank hanging in her closet. He dressed her quickly and laid her down into her bed, tucking her in. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and pulled his hand back. He stood in place, just looking at her for what seemed like hours. _She's so beautiful, _he smiled to himself. His eyes fell on the alarm clock by the window, reading **12:18 AM. **Afraid to leave her alone, he walked around to the other side of the bed. He saw his jacket laying on the chair to the vanity and grabbed it, smiling again. He took his shoes off and slowly got in. He put the jacket over Lydia, who was still sleeping soundly. He laid on top of the covers, not wanting to get too comfortable. _I'll just stay until the sun rises_, Derek thought to himself as he fought away sleep. But when Lydia turned over and laid her head on his chest, he realized he wouldn't be moving for quite awhile. Her smell washed over him as he finally stopped fighting dreamland.

* * *

Happy Teen Wolf Monday! I know the chapter is short, my laptop is at the Apple Store overnight so I'm writing in the fanfiction box thingie ~ :C So enjoy a little Derek/Lydia cuteness xx


	9. Chapter 9

The first rays of morning light were peaking through the windows of Lydia's room. It was the first time in weeks that she woke up on her own, rather than being pulled out of bed by her mother. She stifled a yawn and rolled over, coming face to face with Derek Hale. Her first instinct was to scream. _Why was here here how did she get here what happened all she remembered was school how did she end up in bed with this man and in completely different clothes_, the questions were racing through her mind, exploding in her mind, but everything stopped as she watched him move closer to her, burying his head on her chest. His entire body was fidgeting. _He's having a nightmare, _she frowned, tracing her finger across his lips. She ran her hand through his hair, saying his name quietly. After a minute or two, he stilled. She couldn't help but smile, feeling victorious. She let her eyes fall on his face again. She was overwhelmed with the scent of him, like firewood and fresh rain. Despite the strangeness of the morning and the lost memory of yesterday, she felt completely comfortable and _safe. _She felt the tug of sleep at her eyelids and decided to worry about the missing pieces when she woke up again. She pulled the covers closer to her and to the man quietly snoring next to her and closed her eyes, smiling as her world went dark.

The second time she awoke, she was alone. She sat up, disappointment plaguing her. She glanced around the room for any sign that she didn't dream the whole encounter. Even the black leather jacket was gone. She glanced at the window. It was open, just a crack. She smiled to herself, relief flooding through her. "So I'm not crazy" she said aloud, rising from her bed and striding towards the window, shutting away the cold afternoon air.

"Not completely" a voice snickered. Her eyes widened, her head snapped towards the sound, giving her whiplash. She was completely alone, her room empty.

"Hello?" Lydia called, a warning in her voice.

Nothing. She sighed, feeling stupid. She walked towards her bathroom, figuring that a hot shower would clear her mind. She realized, as she saw the streaks of mud running from the walls all the way to the door, that it wasn't going to be that simple.

xx

Scott unlocked the door to Deaton's office, letting Derek and Isaac in before he followed. There was something off about Derek, Scott could sense it; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where's the vet?" Derek barked, snapping Scott back into reality. "Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends" Deaton said, appearing from the around the corner. "your friend Jackson - are you planning to save him, or kill him?"

"Kill him."

"Save him."

Derek and Scott looked at each other, irritation visible in both their faces.

"Save him" Scott said once more, a finality in his voice. As Deaton began shifting through the chemicals on his shelf, Scott finally recognized the scent radiating off Derek.

"Why do you smell like that" Scott hissed.

Derek glanced towards him, his face distorted in confusion. "Like what?"

"Like _her, _like_ Lydia_" Scott said, lowering his voice. "What did you _do_ to her? I trusted you."

"I didn't do anything. I don't owe you an explanation." Derek growled.

"There is a way to stop Jackson" Deaton explained, breaking the silent tension between the two. "But first you must stop the one controlling him."

After Deaton explained the plan of trapping Jackson and whoever was controlling him, Scott had left to drive Isaac home, leaving Derek and Deaton alone.

"Usually it's the pack that finds her first. But it appears it's the other way around." Deaton smiled cryptically. Derek went to speak but Deaton held up a finger and shook his head.

"Don't worry. All in due time. Keep doing what you've been doing. Watch over her. Keep her safe. The pieces will fall together soon."

xx

It was the night of the rave and Lydia could hardly contain her excitement. Allison may be going with some random kid named Matt and Scott and Stiles may be going together, but why would she have to miss out on something just because she has to go alone? She pulled on the tightest skirt she could find (a black leather miniskirt she had received on her 16th birthday) and a silver halter top and black kitten heels. Her make up was to perfection and her hair was a pile of strawberry curls. She wanted to let go for the night and not worry about the events of the past few weeks. And she planned on doing just that.

She was walking up a back alley to the warehouse entrance where the rave was being held when a sudden force had pushed her up against the wall. She was about to scream when she noticed the person behind the force.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?!" She complained, watching as he slowly pulled away from her

"What are you doing here? You can't go to the rave." He demanded, answering her question with his own.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Right, okay mom, whatever you say." She went to walk past him but he blocked her again. She could feel the frustration rising.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Derek. Leaving without explanation and then expecting me to do whatever you command? What's next, rollover, play dead?" Lydia saw his face soften.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I need to explain that night. But you have to trust me on this, you can't go to the rave. I don't care if I have to throw you over my shoulder and take you away, you mean too much to me." He was pleading with her, his eyes begging her to cave.

She sighed. She never backed down with anyone, yet here she was, letting him win. _What's so different with him_? she asked herself.

"I took a cab here.." she trailed off as she saw his eyes light up and a smile spread across his lips. He grabbed her hand and started walking the opposite way.

Once she was safely in the black Camaro, he explained that he would take her home but he had to handle something first. She needed to stay in the car, be safe, keep the doors locked, etcetera etcetera. He sounded like her father. Well, what she imagined he would sound like. The only interaction she ever got with him was when she achieved something. He would simply tell her it wasn't good enough.

She refocused her attention when Derek lifted her chin with his finger. He held her gaze before submitting and looking down. "Thank you" he whispered, before exiting the car. She sighed, chastising herself for being talked into doing exactly what Derek Hale wanted.

It wasn't until she saw him approaching the car thirty minutes later with Scott in his arms that she realized he was right. She unlocked her door and jumped out, fear crawling down her spine.

"Is he okay?" She shrieked.

"Get back in the car!" He ordered, avoiding her questions yet again. She was, of course, obedient. A minute later and he was at the car, guiding Scott into the backseat of his car before jumping into the drivers seat and jamming the car into ignition. Lydia buckled her seatbelt as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a minute. He was doing at least 70 miles per hour, with a bleeding Scott in the backseat. He owed her an explanation now, at least for this situation.

"The only place that can save him." Derek mumbled, taking a sharp left onto a side street. Three minutes and twenty eight seconds later and they were in a parking lot for a veterinarian's office.

A man was already at the door, opening it for Derek to come through with Scott in his hands.

"Ah, so nice to finally meet you Lydia." The man smiled at her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Do I know-" she started, before he answered "no, you don't know me. Yet, at least. My name is Deaton. We'll talk later" he assured her, winking, before turning to Derek. "Set him down on the table. You got him here just in time."

As Deaton worked on Scott, Lydia sat in the chair next to Derek. He looked so _sad._

"Hey" Lydia said, getting his attention. He looked at her, his eyes dull. "Whatever happened to Scott, it's not your fault, you know? If anything, you should be proud of yourself. You're the reason he's going to be okay. You saved him." She gave him a small smile as he nodded slowly. She grabbed his hand and held it, trying her best to soothe him.

They were both oblivious to Deaton smiling as he slowly worked on Scott. _Like a natural_, he thought.

xx

After the two had left with Scott, who was making a fast recovery, Deaton had wandered to the waiting room. He saw his sister propped in one of the chairs, tapping her foot impatiently.

"She doesn't know, does she?" She asked.

"Not yet" Deaton smiled.

"She'll need to be trained." She spoke, standing up.

"She's a natural. One of the best I've seen yet." Deaton reassured her.

She approached him slowly. "As good as you, brother dearest?"

Deaton didn't hesitate to answer. "Better."


	10. Chapter 10

After they had driven Scott home, Derek and Lydia rode in silence. It was 10:02 at night when Derek finally turned down her street. Moments later they were in front of her house, an empty driveway welcoming her home. Lydia opened the passenger door and ducked out, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. She glanced back at Derek, who was already looking at her.

"Do you.." She stopped, feeling silly.

"Do I?" Derek asked, taking note of the blush spreading across her face.

"My parent's are never home." She tried again, laughing to herself.

"Get to the point, Lydia." He said, although he already knew where she was going with this. He couldn't control the weakness in his knees.

"Why don't you come inside?" She asked finally, her smile filled with hope. A long pause followed her question. She watched him for what seemed like hours until he finally gave her a small nod and put the car in park. He followed her up the long, empty driveway into her house (even more empty). He followed her up the stairs, followed her past the rows of closed doors until she finally stopped in front of one. He didn't realize what she was doing until the door was open and the lights were on and the piles of mud caked into the bathroom floor were visible. He looked at Lydia, stunned, as she grinned. "You do owe me an explanation, yaknow?"

x

He told her almost everything he knew. He told her how he and Scott had found her in the remains of his old house, miles deep in the woods. How he had taken her home, bathed her and gotten her into bed, how he watched her as she slept and fell asleep by mistake. What he didn't tell her were the dreams he had of her saying his name _over and over again _until he finally woke up and left.

She seemed to accept the answers, but still didn't seem content. She stood up and held her hand out to him. He looked at her questionably.

"I'm tired" she yawned. "And you certainly didn't have a problem sleeping here last time. Besides, you kept the nightmares away." He felt a smile forming on his lips, but coughed it away, mumbling a "maybe just for an hour or two."

She had grabbed him a pair of baggy sweatpants on the way to her bedroom - "an old pair of my fathers, relax" she explained - before she got changed herself. When he re-entered her room, she was already under the covers.

"C'mon Derek. Don't be such a sour wolf." She giggled. "Plenty of room for the both of us."

He couldn't help the nerves that shot up and down his spine. He crawled into her bed as she turned the lights off. They both laid there, silent.

"Well.. goodnight" Lydia finally said, turning over.

"Goodnight." Derek replied, turning on his side as well. The only physical contact they had were their backs touching, but he could feel her everywhere. Her left foot barely grazing his calf, her hair against his neck, her heartbeat steady against the mattress. He fell asleep to it like a lullaby.

Lydia tossed and turned in her sleep until she finally woke with a jolt. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table that read **2:02 AM. **She groaned as she got out of bed, feeling more awake than she has in the past couple of weeks. She made her way towards the guest bathroom, not wanting to clean hers just yet. _Too much dirt, too much dirt, _she thought to herself. She was in the middle of conditioning her hair when she heard a loud crash. She turned the shower handle off and waited for another sound, but heard nothing.

"Derek?" She called, a little louder than a whisper. She reached out to the shower curtain, hesitating before opening it. She looked out to a crowd of people, cheering. The lights surrounding her were blinding. The boys of the Lacrosse team were all sitting on the bench, watching her. She could see signs reading of affection towards her, could hear the crowd chanting that they loved her, but her eyes fell on one girl, who was crying. Everything was silent as she watched the girl struggling to catch her breath. Her eyes locked on something behind Lydia. The noise returned, almost deafening. Lydia turned around as her eyes fell on a man approaching her. She tried to run, but she could never run fast enough. He was over her now, cold hands against her waist, claws into her skin, teeth against her neck. Her breaths were shallow, one more breath and she was dead-

She jumped, her eyes adjusting to a dark room, _her _room. She felt a hand against the small of her back.

"Derek, thank God" she sighed. Her relief was short lived as a deep chuckle followed.

"He can't keep you safe, darling. And he can't keep me away."

She recognized the voice, could see the face that haunted her. Peter.

"Leave me alone" she whispered, her heart beating rapidly with fear.

"Unfortunately, I can't. At least, not yet." Peter sighed, sliding closer to her. She could barely catch her breath.

"Are you real?" She asked. He could barely contain his smile.

"Interestingly, that question can also be answered with 'not yet'. I promise everything will go back to normal soon," He promised, as he wiped the tear falling down her cheek. "All you have to do is every single thing that I ask."

He had grabbed her hand, pulled her out of bed and down the stairs. He was talking so fast, she could barely keep up.

"Timing is key, love. Everything needs to happen in the next full moon. The last full moon of winter. Almost like a rebirth." He smiled at her, his face distorted and burned. Lydia held in a scream, closing her eyes and waiting for him to pull her down the rest of the stairs.

The words he was saying finally clicked. "The next full moon is on Wednesday.. my birthday."

"Exactly." He said, as he looked towards the door of the patio. She could see crowds of people around her pool, smiling and laughing. She saw herself with a tray of punch in hand, hosting. A sense of pride filled Lydia's stomach.

"Lydia's birthday is always the part of the year, isn't it?" Peter narrated. "Everyone wants to go to Lydia's party. So we're going to make it a very special one."

"And what if I don't?" She shot back, feeling brave. She saw him smile wickedly. Her eyes glanced back to the patio doors where she saw bodies piled on the ground, blood already staining the windows. She cried out, shielding her eyes.

"I think it's best to make a plan and stick to it, that way no one gets hurt." Peter continued.

"Why me?"

He got closer to her, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "Because not only is Lydia Martin extremely beautiful and intelligent. Lydia Martin is immune."

Darkness closed in around her. As she watched his eyes turn from a piercing blue to a crimson red, she finally screamed. But it was too late. Too late.

Her eyes opened to green eyes. _Derek. _His hands held her face, he looked so concerned. She could feel his heartbeat surrounding her, beating too hard, too quick.

"Where am I?" She asked, not bothering to look.

"You're in your living room. I don't know how you ended up down here. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, I should have watched over you. I'm so sorry." He looked physically pained as his words tumbled out of his mouth. She gave him a small smile, trying to quiet him down.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I must have been sleepwalking." She lied again.

He seemed to buy it, as he helped her to her feet. He brought her to her couch, laid her down and covered her with the throw blanket.

"What time is it?"

"Almost five. The sun should be coming up in about an hour. I'll stay until you fall asleep again, but then I have to go. I wish I could watch over you, I just-"

"Derek, shut up" Lydia sighed. "I'm a big girl. I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

He sat down at the end of the couch by her feet. She wanted to be closer to him but couldn't fight the sleep that was spreading through her body. She fell asleep before she could speak a word.

xx

Derek was half way done with locking Erica, Isaac, and Boyd up when Scott showed up.

"If we're supposed to save Jackson, why are you locking half the pack away?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because we need a new plan, the next time we come in contact with him, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."

"I get it" he sighed, looking down. "We can't save him."

"I can't seem to stop him, either" Derek remarked. "This is all my fault."

"You didn't turn him into this" Scott protested, trying to reassure him. "This happened because of something in his past. Right?"

"It's a legend in a book, it's not that simple."

"What are you not telling me, then?" Scott said. "I thought being a part of your pack meant no secrets. Derek could read the double meaning of his words.

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. The full moon is coming and by the way things are going? It's going to be a rough one." Scott hadn't bothered hearing the rest of his sentence, he simply stormed off to who knows where. Derek had turned back to his pack, seeing them struggle under the chains and locks they were entangled in. Three safe, one to go: Lydia.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first full moon that Derek Hale ever felt content. His pack was restrained enough so they could do no harm to others, but better, they couldn't do harm to themselves. Although he'd never admit it, he was extremely proud of all three of them. Of the progress they have made, the strength and intelligence they have gained.

He was still on guard, worried about Lydia's safety. When _wasn't _he worried about Lydia's safety? Scott had reassured him that he and Stiles would watch over her tonight. Jackson was sure to be there, and that put him on edge. There was nothing he'd rather do than tear him in pieces and keep her safe and away from harm. But Scott, being the voice of reason, always brought him back from his violent tendencies. Despite the snake that Jackson is, he doesn't deserve to be killed, let alone to be alone and scared during it.

Which was the main reason he was here watching over three quarters of his back pack in the abandoned subway, while the other quarter is throwing her annual birthday party. Scott had said it'd "be for the better", which roughly translated into "there's a big chance that somebody would be shredded into pieces if you were there". His nerves on over-drive. He turned to see Isaac thrashing in his seat and took a deep breath; it's going to be a long night.

xx

There were times when she was completely aware of who and where she was. She was Lydia Martin, seventeen year old queen bee and intellectual super star. She was throwing her annual birthday bash, surrounded by all her friends. Well, three of them. Or four, depending if Jackson was her friend or.. well not. Allison and Scott were looking at each other from the far end corners of her backyard, looking ridiculously tragic. Stiles was lounged out on one of the chairs, eyes glazed over and babbling on about the secrets of the Universe. Typical Stiles. Jackson was standing by the door, drink in hand, permanent scowl on his face. Typical Jackson. She strutted through the crowds, she smiled with the comfort that _this_ is her life. Friendships, no matter how shaky they can get, parties, and picture-perfect wardrobe and hair. She was perfectly okay with that.

But then there were the times where she was in complete darkness. She was running in the woods, grass and leaves and dirt underneath her feet. She didn't know anything, only that she had to keep running. It wasn't until she was completely surrounded that she stopped. Red eyes in front of her, coarse fingers running down her exposed skin, and a smile filled with fangs inches from her lips.

"You know what to do" it said to her. "It's time."

And then she was back among the living. Music on full volume, the sound of muffled laughter filling the night air. She was pouring punch into empty cups, determined that everyone has a glass. She picked up a stray piece of flower, purple flower, sweet wolfsbane. She crushed it between her fingers, the dust disappearing into one of the cups. She picked the cup and walked over to where Scott was sitting.

"You look like you need a drink" she smiled at him, handing him the cup.

xx

She watched in horror as the madness began to sink in. There were people crying, their faces distorted in pure agony. There were people hiding, their arms over shielding their eyes from whatever terror they were witnessing. And there was so much _screaming_. She was shaking. She wanted to get off this constant rollercoaster, away from the nightmares and images she constantly saw, blood and bodies and red eyes, always those red eyes.

"Lydia" he called. _Always on time, Peter,_ she thought to herself. She checked her watch, taking note that it was fifteen minutes after 11. It was time.

She was fully aware of her actions as she snuck out of her house, leaving the chaos behind her. She was walking along the street as four cop cars flew past her. She narrowed her eyes frustration. Yet another mess up her parents would bring up. She walked and walked, not knowing the true destination, but had no doubt in her mind that Peter would guide her.

She finally stopped walking once she reached the top of a staircase. She was in the quieter part of town, and she recognized the steps. They lead to the abandoned subway, where Derek must have relocated to. She didn't move, didn't blink, didn't breathe. She didn't know what would happen tonight, but the promise of Peter Hale forever leaving her alone wasn't something she could easily ignore. When he first told her what she had to do, she refused. She wouldn't do any harm to Derek. But he promised her that he wouldn't be hurt, that no one could be hurt. She trusted him.

She took a shaky breath and took the first step.

xx

He had just gotten Erica, Boyd and Isaac restrained again. He had underestimated their strength. Erica had ripped through the chains as if they were made of paper. Her crown of nails slid around her neck like a necklace. It was three against one, but Derek didn't mind. His eyes turned crimson and he made it quite clear who the alpha was. Isaac was the first to snap out of it. He found his anchor. Derek looked at him with pride as he pinned Boyd down, helping him calm down. Erica struggled under Derek's grip, but she, too, finally shifted back into her normal self.

He wandered off the train, fresh blood staining his shirt and jeans. The clicking of shoes caught his attention. His head snapped towards the entrance, seeing Lydia, her eyes wide as she walked towards him. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find words. He only looked at her, trying to figure out why she was here. She was only inches away from him now. He noticed the tears welling in her eyes as he gazed down at her. It was the first time he thought about kissing her. About sliding his hand into her hair, his other holding her face steady. About leaning in slowly, waiting for her to close her eyes in acceptance. The feel of her lips, like honey and strawberries, against his. He closed his eyes, trying to quiet his mind. But when he opened them, his heart started pounding. Her fist was closed, close to her lips. She opened it to reveal lavender powder, glittering and sparkling against her pale skin. He went to question her, finally finding his voice, but it was all over. She was blowing softly, as if she were blowing him a kiss, as the powder clung to his face. He would later realize that the crushed powder was Wolfsbane. But for the moment, he was already unconscious on the ground.

When he came to, he was lying on a cold, hard surface. It was dark and his eyes weren't adjusted but he could spell burned wood. He knew where he was before his eyes confirmed it.

"Lydia" he whispered, his voice breaking. She wouldn't look at him. She was grabbing at his arm, pulling him towards an opening in the floorboards.

"Lydia, you don't know what you're doing" he tried again. She looked at him with dead eyes. She wasn't Lydia, he realized. Something was controlling her, someone...

She had moved his arm between a hand, backing away and moving towards a mirror. Horror washed over Derek as he watched her move it, moon light entering the room in lines and angles until it disappeared under the floorboard. He felt the puncture of nails in his forearm, crying out in pain. Lydia seemed to wake from her trance, her heart pounding as tears rolled down her eyes. She looked at him, fear and regret written in her hazel eyes. Anger washed over him as he stared at her, before a loud crash brought their attention back to the man that was standing in front of them. Peter Hale in all his glory, escaping death for a second time. His skin was pale and new, no sign of burn marks. He smiled viciously.

"I heard there was a party" he spoke, looking at Derek briefly before letting his eyes fall on Lydia. "Don't worry, I invited myself."

* * *

Shitty chapter is shitty ~ I'm in a glass case of emotion right now, as I watch the Teen Wolf marathon. :') Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tonight. Thank you for all your reviews, you guys mean the world to me x


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since Lydia had seen or heard from Derek or Peter Hale. Ever since the disastrous night of her birthday, she's been completely alone. Even her friends have kept their distance. The whispers that went around the school were slowly destroying her inside.

_"What a total psycho!"_

"I can't believed she poisioned her own party guests!"

"We were tripped out for like, four hours!"

"My cousin was arrested at that party! She's such a bitch!"

She could barely get through the school day. All she did anymore was wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, shower, get in bed, and cry. She needed her friends more than ever but they were all tied up in their own messes. Her parents were always M.I.A. Her heart longed for the familiar body next to hers as she fell asleep. Derek. She wanted to apologize, but didn't know where to start. She slept through dreamless nights, hoping he would find his way back to her.

xx

I must be dead, Derek thought.

The bright light was endless. A deafening silence surrounded him. Regret filled his stomach, the memories of disappointments flying by him. _There was so much left to do, _he thought, _there was so much I should have done. _

And then she was standing in front of him, dressed in a simple white dress, but god, did she look stunning. _Lydia_. His heart fluttered. She was reaching out to him, her smile blinding. He thought that maybe this was Heaven, but thought again that none of the Hales would be welcomed into Heaven. He stopped arguing with himself as he got closer to her, realizing that it doesn't matter where he is. Wherever Lydia is, that's home for him.

A deafening noise brought him to his knees. The last thing he saw was Lydia covered in dirt, tears streaming down her eyes as she screamed his name over and over.

He woke with a jolt. A concerned Deaton was hovering over him. He tried to pull away, standing to his feet but almost falling. Deaton helped him recover, explaining that he would be weak for a couple of hours. He looked at the gaping hole in the center of the floor, fear rippling through his chest.

"It actually happened?" He breathed, closing his eyes as the memory of Lydia shaking next to him crossed through his mind. He wanted to feel anger, wanted to hate her for what she had done, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"You're still an alpha" Deaton reassured him. "Not a particularly confident one." He had muttered under his breath.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?" He couldn't bring himself to mutter his Uncle's name.

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton answered.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here? And why you're helping me?"

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton smiled as he thought back on his past. "Helping _you_ is a promise I made to your mother."

Derek remembered the stories from his older sister about the legend of the emissary, or the advisors. Every time Deaton had come to his house to speak with his mother, his sister would take him into the back yard and tell him countless stories about the brave adventures of their mother and her emissary, taking down villages of bad wolves. It all seemed so far away now.

"I have some advice that you need to listen to right now. What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on his intelligence. He's cunning. He's going to come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way into your head, praying on your insecurities, like he did to Lydia."

"Wait." Derek was trying to process Deaton's words. "What did he do to Lydia?"

"Do you think Lydia helped him rise from the dead on her own free-will?" Deaton asked, looking at him like he was foolish. "He took advantage of her, completely broke her, and threw her away after. He's a smart man, and now that he's through with her, he's coming after you. He'll say that he's the only way you'll be able to stop Gerard. Do. Not. Trust. Him."

"I don't trust anyone." Derek half-laughed, a sad truth.

"I know." Deaton said. "If you did, you might be the alpha you like to think you are. Unfortunately, the one person you should trust was the person you turned your back on."

Guilt fell over Derek. Lydia.

"You need to find her, you need to find her right away. She'll know what to do, it's her nature."

Derek nodded, thanking him before leaving. He had no idea what he could say to her. All he wanted was to protect her. Yet Peter had made his way into her mind, slowly pulling her apart from the inside. Derek had never felt such failure. He was making his way towards her house, his feet falling into a steady beat as her heart beat grew louder and louder. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know where to start.

xx

A scratch at the window woke Lydia up. She sat in her bed for a moment, hoping her ears weren't playing tricks on her. But seconds later, there was another scratch at the window. Her heart fluttered with hope. She flew to the window, taking a breath before drawing the shade.

She tried to hide her smile but failed. Tears welled in her eyes. She opened the window and let the man in.

"Derek" she said, her voice breaking. He didn't even speak, just pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed into her hair. She closed her eyes and felt his warmth, his steady heart beat filling her ears.

"I am too" she whispered, pulling back and looking into his eyes. Sad, sad eyes. Her heart welled for this man, wanting nothing but to take away all his pain. She pulled him towards her bed, as they fell into their regular sleeping pattern. They were facing each other, legs entangled. She explained what has been happening to her since the night she was attacked, now knowing it was Peter, not an animal. How he had manipulated her and haunted her in her sleep. She left out the part where he had seduced her.

There were moments where Derek would just close his eyes and shake with anger. There were moments where Lydia would break down and cry. In both moments, they would just move closer to one another, arms wrapped around the other.

There were more pressing matters at hand, namely Peter, but Jackson and Gerrard weren't too far behind. He felt bad that Scott and Stiles were dealing with it all on their own. But as he watched Lydia fall asleep in his arms, he knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

It was hours later when he received a text from Scott, alerting him of the danger they were in. He pulled the covers around Lydia tighter before leaving through her window, sprinting towards the police box where Scott and Stiles were trapped with Jackson. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, but she gave it to him without question, he thought as he ran. As he started to worry more and more, it was the hum of her steady breathing that calmed him.

* * *

I am so sorry about the lack of updates :C I've been getting ready to leave for college. I actually leave tomorrow (Sunday, 8/27). I promise to keep updating, please don't hate me if it's a few days in between. I love you all xx.


	13. Chapter 13

It ended in death, like everything else did for Derek Hale. And while he had saved Stiles from a monstrous Isaac, he hadn't saved Matt. Granted, he was the source of all their problems, but the kid still didn't deserve to die.

He was standing among his old house, the hole in the floorboard a silent reminder of yet another failure. The memories of a even more broken Lydia sent fury through his veins. He heard a floorboard crack and turned to see Erica and Boyd, out of place and not looking at him directly.

"You decided." Derek said, matter-of-factly. He knew of their struggles, their shifting allegiances. He didn't think they would actually leave. It felt like a knife between his ribs. "When?"

"Tonight. We figured everyone would be at the game." Erica said, finally meeting his eyes.

"We figured it'd be the best time." Boyd added, defensive.

"It's not like we want to." Erica finished. They look petrified, but determined. They were so strong. A sense of pride filled Derek's throat, before sadness flushed it out.

"What do you want?" He shot back, more harshly then he wanted to.

"Since I just turned 16, I'd liked to get my license.. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know?" Erica said, tears in her eyes.

"I told you there was a price." He shrugged.

"You didn't say it'd be like this!" Boyd shouted.

"I taught you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an alpha."

"We know." Boyd said, barely above a whisper. That stung.

"You want to look for a new pack?" Derek laughed, hiding the feeling of betrayal. "How are you going to even find one?"

"I think we already did." Boyd almost smiled.

They went on about the howls in the woods. They were so naive. He wanted to explain, to make them understand that it'd be better to stay. Build the pack up. Make it stronger. But like every Hale, if you were burned once, that was it.

He laughed in their faces. Made them feel inferior. Made them feel ignorant. That they were just little kids and had no idea what they were doing.

"We lost, Derek. It's over. We're leaving." Boyd said.

"No," Derek said too quickly. "You're running." His voice broke. "And once you start, you'll never stop." They looked at him with hatred in their eyes. Erica grabbed Boyd's hand and stormed away. Derek felt himself shutting down, but swallowed the pain and closed his eye. He thought of Lydia. Of her smile. He heard another movement. One he knew all well. His hand slid over the table, feeling for a piece of broken glass from the night Peter had risen. He didn't even look, just shot it across the room. He turned to see it inches away from Peter's throat.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome." He smiled at his nephew. "He brought the glass to eye level. "But, point taken."

Derek stared at him as he talked, anger rushing through his body.

"Quite a situation you've gotten yourself into, Derek. I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people. geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of ever self-esteem deprived teenager in town." Peter continued, laughing as he talked.

"I could say the same to you." Derek growled. "At least I didn't fail."

"Ah, but neither did I." Peter said back, all too sweetly. Derek pulled his hands into fists. He stepped towards Peter.

"Leave her out of this." Derek said, voice deadly.

"It seems like someone's gotten attached. Didn't you learn from the last time?" Peter said cruelly. Derek's stomach sank.

"What do you want?" Derek muttered, voice deadly.

"I want to help, nephew. You're the only family I have left. There's so much I can teach you." He approached Derek, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Let's talk."

Derek remembered Deaton's words and smiled at his Uncle. "Sure, let's talk."

He took sweet pride in throwing Peter across the room and through the staircase.

xx

It was only after Derek had beaten Peter to a bloody pulp before he's eyes faded from the crimson red. Peter hadn't fought back at all. Just laid there as Derek sunk claws into every inch of his body.

"Go ahead, Derek! Beat me! You're the one who's already beaten!" Peter had cried out.

When Derek finally backed away, his Uncle sat up, a smile on his face as blood poured from his mouth, still speaking of helping him.

"Why would I want help from a complete psycho?" Derek sighed into his hands.

"The truth is, Derek, you need me as much as I need you."

Derek was still unconvinced. Peter knew it too. Lies started weaving their way out his mouth.

"Even if you don't think you need me, _she_ does."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You broke her into pieces. You almost turned everyone against her. But she's stronger than you. Hell, she's stronger than all of us." His voice lowered, a warning tone. "Stay the fuck away from her."

Peter didn't even flinch, just smiled at Derek. "Of course, nephew. But I'm not the one you should be telling this to."

"Then who is?" Derek inquired.

"Jackson."

xx

Lydia was walking on the gravel trail that led to the lacrosse field. The air was cold, the stars were out and the stadium lights were on; it was going to be a good night. She searched the crowds for Allison but there was no sign of her anywhere. She spotted Scott's mom and Stile's dad and made her way towards them. They were always kind to her and it meant a lot. They were there for her more than her own parents. She watched as the boys on the field tore each other apart. "What a sport" she smiled to herself as her eyes fell on Jackson. Her heart still broke at the sight of him. She pulled her mind elsewhere, of a boy with sad eyes and a black leather coat. A boy full of hope for a future, of possibility. The thought of his smile made her smile from ear to ear.

xx

"They used to say that you could cure a werewolf simply by calling his Christian name." Peter said to Derek, sitting next to him.

"It's all myths." Derek brushed it off.

"The Canima has no identity, however" Peter continued, not listening to Derek. "And who else doesn't have an identity?"

"A orphan." Derek sighed. "Jackson."

"His identity is disappearing into the layers of scales. Someone has to reach through to him."

"How." Derek shouted, standing up.

"Through his heart!" Peter shouted back, as if it were completely obvious.

"If you haven't noticed, Jackson doesn't have one." Derek said, bewildered.

"Yes he does." Peter smiled. "Although he wouldn't admit it, there's one girl he had a real bond with. That he still has."

"No." Derek denied, not letting the truth sink in.

"Even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power, of **human love**."

Derek sighed her name. _Lydia. _He felt as if he was losing her as he said it.

"You know the old saying 'if you let her go..'" Peter trailed off. He looked at Derek, taking note of the extreme sadness that had spread through him. Screams interrupted his thoughts. Derek jumped to his feet as he recognized the scream. _Her _scream.

"Better decide quickly, nephew." Peter said before leaving the room.

xx

Lydia was racing towards the field. The scoreboard was the only light source, bright red numbers 10 and 9. Beacon Hills have won. But the screams weren't in celebration.

There was a small crowd gathered around a body on the 50 yard line. She grew ill as she saw the face. "Jackson!" She screamed, bursting through the wall of people. There was blood everywhere. "Jackson, no!"


	14. Chapter 14

Her world was falling apart. The edges were crumbing, her roof caving in. She was riding in the ambulance, watching in horror as the EMT's connected Jackson to an IV line. There was so much blood; his stomach, his chest, his arms, his face. She could barely last a minute without crying. The last she heard, Stiles went missing. And as much as she knew she should have went searching for him, she couldn't pull herself away from Jackson. And then there was Peter Hale, who was constantly haunting her dreams and closing in on her, around every dark corner and abandoned alleyway.

She stayed by Jackson's side for 4 hours. His heart beat was barely there, _nonhuman _were the whispers from the doctors surrounding him. She tried to laugh but it came out as a croaking sound. Scott had texted her that Stiles was back home, safe. Relief flooded through her as she updated him on Jackson. She told him that he was hanging in there, going strong, fighting hard. The optimism kept her from breaking down again.

It was when things started to turn bad that the doctors pushed her out of the room. She didn't know what was happening, all she could hear was them murmuring in union. "_A scientific breakthrough" "a miracle" "a religious phenomenon."_ She was begging to get back in the room, but all she could do was watch helplessly from the window. His heartbeat was jagged lines on a monitor, with longer and longer lines that stretched in between. He was dying and she couldn't do anything to save him. When she finally walked out of the hospital, it was a little past 1 in the morning. She could barely contain the oceans flowing freely from her eyes. She hailed a cab and instead of giving the driver her address, she gave him Stiles'. She arrived in a quiet neighborhood fifteen minutes later, in front of a two story house. She hesitated on the front porch before knocking on the door twice. An older man answered the door, Lydia assumed was Stiles father. She asked if his son was home, to which he gestured to the stairs. She thanked him before spotting Stiles in bed in the room on the right. She knocked, hearing him grumble.

"Dad, I told you I was fine-" he stopped as his eyes landed on hers.

"Hi" she managed to get out.

"Hi" he mirrored.

"Your dad let me in" she said, as if to say _it's his fault you have to deal with me now._

"He did? Of course he did" Stiles rolled his eyes, opening his door wider so she could come in. She noticed the bruises on his face.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned. She genuinely cared for him, and whoever had hurt him was certainly going to pay the consequences.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She could tell he was lying but didn't have the strength to ask him for the truth. He asked her what was wrong. She looked at him for a moment before the dams broke. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"They wouldn't let me say goodbye." She choked out. "He kept asking for it back." Her hand reached for her neck, holding the small key in her palm. She remembered finding it on the ground the same night that he had demanded it back. She was angry at first, him trying to hurt her for no reason, only to forget about it later. Her anger soon turned to gratitude. Stiles had guided her towards his bed, before handing her a roll of toilet paper.

"I don't have any tissues, I'm sorry" he said bashfully. She laughed, telling him it was fine.

"I'm such a mess." She started, wiping tears from eyes. "This whole year has been such a mess." Her phone buzzed, a new text from message from Scott. Her stomach sank as she read it. She gave the phone to Stiles, without a word. She watched as his eyes widened, horrified.

"How much do you know?" He demanded of her.

"Enough." She answered, staring at him, a questionable look on her face.

"Enough isn't going to keep you alive." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"I don't care." Lydia answered. "I want to help him."

"See, that's the problem" Stiles laughed. "You don't care if you get hurt. You don't care if you get killed. But it's the rest of us that will be destroyed. I'll literally go out of my mind. Allison? She'll lose her best friend. Do you think she'll be okay? Don't even get me started on Derek."

"What about Derek?" She stepped back, cocking her head to the side.

"God, everyone knows except you and him. Jesus Christ" Stiles mumbled. "Do you even see the way the guy looks at you?" Lydia didn't answer, she only looked at him. Again, the edges began to blur. The world around her was caving in.

"I'm so sorry.." Stiles sighed, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'll find a way myself." She finally said, before storming out of his room.

Stiles' father came into his room 20 minutes later, asking about Lydia's visit. He asked if there was anything there, to which Stiles laughed softly to himself. "No," he said "she's in love with somebody else. She just doesn't know it yet."

xx

Lydia's phone rang 20 minutes after she left Stiles' home. She answered, not expecting to hear his voice so soon.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I know where Jackson is. I'll pick you up in ten."

He held true to his word. Ten minutes later his old, blue, beat up jeep was pulling into her driveway. She greeted him when she got in. The rest of the drive was in silence. They were getting farther and farther away from civilization, and before Lydia could question where the hell they were going, he took a sharp right through the entrance to an abandoned factory.

"Stiles... you're going awfully fast towards that wall.." Lydia started to raise her voice.

"Just hold on tight" Stiles answered, not taking his eyes off the wall in front of them.

"STILES" Lydia screamed seconds before the impact. They went through the wall easily, driving right through the inside, slamming into the Canima. Into Jackson.

Lydia turned to see Stiles with his eyes closed. "Did I hit him?" He asked. They turned to see scales slamming into the window shield. They both screamed simualtaneously before jumping out of the jeep. Lydia followed Stiles away but was cut off by Jackson. Or what was left of him. Scales surrounded her, his reptalian eyes suffocating her. She held the key that was wrapped around her neck up, whispering his name. His hand was wrapped around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter, and just when she thought this was the end... he stepped back. He looked at her, finally recognizing her, recognizing the memories intertwined with the key. Of the nights they spent talking. Of the nights they spent not talking at all. Of the endless phonecalls and car rides. Of the love that they shared. His skin was almost clear of scales. His eyes were fading into normal light blue. He stepped farther and farther away from Lydia, looking around him. He only nodded.

Derek came rushing past her, his eyes red, a blur of shadows. His nails pierced through Jackson's heart, holding him above the ground.

Lydia raced after him, but Scott was faster than her. He held her back, restraining her.

"Derek, stop! You're killing him!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face. Derek finally released Jackson, his body slumping to the ground. Lydia ran to him, pulling his head into her lap. She looked up to Derek, his eyes filled with grief. She wanted to go to him, but she only felt anger rising inside her.

"You're a _monster." _she whispered. Derek flinched, stepping back, never meeting her eyes.

Jackson began to stir in her lap. She helped him to his feet, him clinging to her for support. He could barely speak, just kept whispering her name.

"Do you?" He finally asked. Her heart broke all over.

"Yes." She nodded vigorously. "Yes, I still love you."

But the moment she had spoken, Derek's face appeared in her mind.

xx

Jackson had gone through a complete transformation. From scales to skin to claws and piercing blue eyes. Another member of the werewolf pack. When he finally was morphed back into a human, Lydia raced into his arms, holding onto him for what seemed like years. She could feel Derek's eyes on her, hear his heartbeat: slow and steady and sad in her ears. She couldn't bring herself to think of him. And she hated herself for it.

xx

Derek had thought he knew what loss was. He felt as if his whole life up until now consisted of consistent loss. Paige, his mother, his sister, Kate, the list coudld go on. He thought he had suffered enough. He thought he knew how to handle the pain. But seeing Lydia's eyes filled with disgust, with anger and hatred towards him, that was a whole new pain. And seeing her look at Jackson the way she had once looked at him, the was the worst pain he had ever felt.

Derek thought he knew what love was. He thought he knew what love felt like. But everything was different now. It's as if it had snuck up on him; one second he was watching Lydia sleep for the first time, the next he was standing from the outside looking in, thinking about how much he loved her and how much he wanted to kill Jackson for good and take her away from all the evil in Beacon Hills.

And there was evil. There was a storm coming. The mark on his door proved it. Alphas, a whole pack of them. After him and his pack. After the girl with fire red hair and a smile filled with sunlight; the girl with knowledge and natural abilities that threatened them.

There will be blood, he thought grimly, before he turned his back and ran.

* * *

Hi guys C: Thank you for all being so patient! Part One of Currents is officially done! On to season 3! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been seven months since Lydia had seen Derek Hale. Seven months since she watched him train Jackson to be a strong, controlled werewolf before he left for London. Seven months since the last time he looked at her, full of anger and... _indifference._ Seven long months filled with silence and sadness. She had finally given up the idea that he would eventually come knocking on her window and wordlessly pulling her into his arms.

Now, it was a day before the beginning of her junior year. Anxiety plagued her, leaving her exhausted and emotionally drained. Sophomore year had been a roller coaster of fear, and she prayed that her junior year would be... lighter.

Which is how she came up with the grand double date scheme. Allison was still grieving over her breakup with Scott, even after her summer vacation in Paris. Lydia was still hung up on her lack of communication with Derek. She had met two boys when she was forced to go to dinner with her parents. They seemed pretty decent, and certainly guaranteed a distracting to the girls from their broken hearts.

She picked Allison up at her new home, her old one sold to a new family. Lydia was sad to see her friend leave the house, it had always felt like home to her. But under the circumstances, it was the right thing to do.

Her friend looked worried sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

"It's not a double date" She spoke up, reassuring her friend. "It's a group thing."

"Do they know that? 'Cause I'm not really ready to get back out there." Allison replied solemnly.

"You were in France and didn't do any dating?" Lydia scoffed.

"Did you?" Allison shot back. Lydia narrowed her eyes. Images of Derek's face flashed through her mind, making her heart sink. "You know, after.."

"Do not say his name." Lydia mumbled.

"Is he okay? Did everything work out?"

"Depends who you're talking about. With Jackson, yeah. He taught him the werewolf 101. On how not to kill people during a full moon." Lydia sighed, remembering the late nights she spent in Derek's loft, watching him teach Jackson on being in control. She never took her eyes off of Derek, but he never once glanced at her. Her heart broke a little each time.

"So you talked to him?" Allison asked.

"Not since Jackson left for London."

"What did he say?" Allison pressed on, but Lydia didn't answer. Only sighed.

Allison, however, didn't catch the shift in the air.

"So you're over him?"

"Would I go on a double date if I wasn't?" Lydia said, irritated. Allison laughed, and said nothing. _Thank God_, Lydia thought. She didn't know how much longer she could talk about Derek without crying.

That's when a familiar jeep pulled up next to them. The stop light lasted forever, as the two cars awkwardly stayed there. Stiles and Scott kept glancing into the car, trying to start a conversation. Lydia finally peeled away, running the red light and getting her best friend away from her ex boyfriend.

She didn't realize the danger that awaited them when Allison asked her to stop the car.

xx

Allison and Lydia huddled together as Stiles and Scott talked to the police. Moment before, a deer had ran itself into their dashboard, killing itself instantly. She had seen it's eyes before it's head connected with the glass. It looked crazy.

"It was scared." Scott had said. "Terrified."

Lydia didn't arrive back home until after two in the morning. She had to wake up in four hours to get ready for school. So she did what any normal girl who didn't want to spend the night along, pining for a boy that was done with her: she took out her phone and called the first name she saw.

xx

She had forgotten his name. Kyle or Carl or something. She had woken up before him, thankfully. She got ready in the dark, her makeup done in silence. It was only before she was walking out the door that she caught black leather out of the corner of her eye. Her heart sank. She thought of Derek, and the many times his faded leather jacket had kept her warm. She picked up this jacket, holding it as if it were toxic. She sighed, before pulling it on. She looked in the mirror and imagined for a second that she was wearing Derek's jacket, and not this boy she had slept with out of desperation.

"It looks great on you." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She groaned internally. _Great, he's awake. _

xx

Derek lingered in his old house, pacing the old floor boards. He awaited Scott and Isaac, wanting to help some of the only members left in his family, in his pack. Stiles had called him earlier, updating him on what happened in Beacon Hills High. Thousands of birds flew through the window of his, Allison's and Lydia's english class. At the mention of Lydia, his stomach sank. He had trained his heart to stop fluttering at the mention of her name, but it didn't help the endless sadness that came.

He struggled with not going to her, holding her in his arms and telling her that everything would be okay. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than that. But his pride always got in the way. The new alpha pack created a distraction. But another threat of failure didn't really seem to help.

Scott finally stumbled in with Isaac. Isaac looked perfectly fine on the outside, but Derek knew from experience that wounds from an alpha still waged a war internally.

As Derek hovered over his body, Scott stayed by his side. Out of nowhere he asked, "are you okay?"

"Sure" Derek answered automatically.

"With the alpha pack?" Scott pressed.

"They're my problem." He answered gruffly.

"And Lydia?" Scott pressed again. Derek stayed silent.

"She's not okay, Derek. She needs you. You need her. I don't understand-"

"I've got things more important to deal with than some teenage girl." Derek growled.

"We both know she's not some teenage girl." Scott said after a pause. He dropped the conversation after.

_Smart kid_, Derek thought.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT WITH THIS STORY.  
I'm sorry this chapter is a sort of filler, a transition from S2 to S3.  
I love you all and will update soon xxxx


End file.
